


Of Pumpkin Spice and Pick-Up Lines

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to visit a coffee shop in New York. One day, Blaine is there performing. An incredibly cheesy Staine first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pumpkin Spice and Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> The cheese is slightly offset by the fact that my wordcount is 666. Thanks to my beta [Courtney! ](http://theholmesofbakerstreet.tumblr.com)Read on my blog [ here ](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/51688633084/ficlet-of-pumpkin-spice-and-pick-up-lines)

One of the things Steve liked best about this time was the coffee shops. He'd always liked coffee, but during the war, it was rationed. His mother always made sure to have it on his birthday, though.

At least once a week, Steve would go to the coffee shop near the apartment that SHIELD rented for him and spend the day there. There were so many more types of coffee now than in the 40s, and he was going to try them all.

So far his favorite was pumpkin spice. When it was in season, he got it every other time that he went out. The caffeine in the coffee didn’t affect him anymore, but every time he had coffee it reminded him of the past. He wondered what kind of coffee Peggy would have liked, or Bucky.

The sixth time he went to the coffee shop, there was a musician playing. A man was singing and playing a keyboard on a little podium that was ordinarily empty.

Steve ordered a pumpkin spice latte and listened closely, enraptured.

He was the most beautiful man Steve had ever seen, with a head of dark curls and honey brown eyes. The curve of his mouth was soft and formed an easy smile.

And, surprisingly, Steve recognized the song. He’d grown used to not knowing pop culture and music, but this tune was familiar to him. Before he realized it, an hour had passed, and the man started to pack up his equipment.

He spoke at the mic one more time.

“Alright everyone, thank you for listening to me again. I’m Blaine Anderson and I’ll be back next Tuesday at 4. Have a nice day.”

Steve saw Blaine go to the counter and rushed to go up to him.

As he heard Blaine say “grande pumpkin spice latte and some biscotti, please,” Steve cut in with a “Put it on me, Marie,” smiling at the Barista.

Blaine turned, surprise written across his face. “Thank you!” he said as Steve handed over the money.

“Did you like the show?” he asked with a smile.

“Of course I did. You’re amazing. I’ll definitely be back Tuesday.” Steve decided not to rein in his enthusiasm and enjoyed watching Blaine blush as he looked down at his shoes. “That’s very kind of you.”

Blaine got his coffee and biscotti and the two of them made their way over to Steve’s table. “So do you uh... come here often?” Blaine asked awkwardly before laughing in a self-deprecating way. “Accidental pick-up line, sorry.”

“Um, yes, actually. I’m back in New York after... a long time away. Lots of things have changed, but I love it here. And I loved the music you were singing.”

Blaine nodded. “I’ve only been here a few years. I’m from Ohio. It’s very different there. And thank you. I can’t think of many people who like the oldies,”

 _The oldies?_  Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Well, let’s just say I grew up with the - oldies.”

Blaine smiled in response. “Well, I did too. My brother always teased me for loving that stuff, said I was silly for having crushes old-time actors or characters, saying they were dead or not real. The earliest crush I can remember is - now you can’t make fun of me for this - it was Captain America. You know, from the comic books? I wish we had heroes like that today.” Blaine sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been talking way too much. What time is it?” he checked his watch. “Oh, shit. I’ve got to go. Well, I hope I haven't scared you off and I’ll see you again next Tuesday. And... maybe I can buy you coffee when I'm done next time?” Blaine spoke quickly as he rose with flushed cheeks.

Steve stood too, feeling really excited for something for the first time since he woke up and said “Definitely.”

Blaine took his coffee and left with a quick goodbye, and Steve sat down, smiling into his coffee.


End file.
